GenderBender
by Katrinka and Nori
Summary: Ok, so, Mush is a girl, Davy is a girl, the whole darn thing is quite AU, it's MushxBlink and DavyxJack but it's not slash. I think it's pretty good, but I could be wrong. Read, review, flame if you have to.
1. Chapter 1

(Nori): "Okay folks, this is my first newsie fic in sometime, ::sigh:: it's good to be back. Now Katrinka wouldn't help me with this one 'cause she's really busy with….you know, stuff. So I'm riding solo on this one. Now, to start us off right I've brought in Trey Parker and Aaron Lohr to do my disclaimer!" (Aaron): "I can't believe this…" (Trey): "Hey, whatever pays the bills." (A): "Not that, I can't believe she made me a girl!" (T): "Oh right, hahaha." (David): "Hey you aren't alone." (T): "Hahaha, you guys are girls!" (Nori): "Ugh, nothings gonna get done with you guys around, away with you!"

!DISCLAIMER!: Okay, it's a gender-bender so it obviously AU it's in the 21st century, Mush is Erin "Mush" Mayor, Davy is Daisy Jacobs, Sarah's not her sister but her annoying cousin, Les is still her younger brother. Mush is pretty much the same as the Mush in the movie except he's a she, Daisy is more like Davy post-strike, more confident...and a girl. Besides that I'm pretty sure that everyone else is still gonna be themselves but I'm making this up as I go along. I try my best with the grammar and spelling but I'm human (as far as any of you know) so there will be mistakes. I don't own "Newsies," I've never owned "Newsies" and I never will own "Newsies." It belongs to Disney. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Erin "Mush" Mayor walked happily through the halls of Our Lady of Sorrows' Catholic High School, smile on her face as always. Mushy was probably the happiest person in the school, there was seldom a moment that the tan girl wasn't smiling. She was a straight-A student, volunteered for community service, had gymnastics ever other day, a regular over achiever, but not in the way that was snooty or stuck-up. She was always willing to talk to anyone, as long as they weren't rude or mean.

At the moment she was walking over to the principle's office, not because she was in trouble, that wasn't her style. No, she had been called to the office to see her father, the principle of Our Lady of Sorrows', about a new job he had for her.

Fredrick H. Mayor was well respected among New York City principles and well loved by all of his students. Due to his fairness and love of jokes all the students took to calling him the Mayor, with the exception of Mush, who just called him dad.

Fredrick's wife had left him when Mush was only five years old, leaving him to raise the girl on his own. Because of this, Fredrick and Mush were each other's world (or as much as they could be without it being creepy). This is why Mush often helped out with whatever student was being problematic. That's why she was going to see him now.

When Mush came into her father's office her father turned to look at her, as did two of the three people sitting across from him. Mush smiled at them and nodded, ignoring the teenaged boy who was sitting between the two strangers, his parents probably.

"Ah, here we are," Fredrick said standing up. "Erin, this is Mr. and Mrs. Parker (like we didn't all know where this was going), they just enrolled their son Trey in our school and we were wondering if you would mind showing him around?"

Mush knew by her father's tone and by the look in his eyes that there was reason why she was being asked to do this.

"Sure dad," she said, now turning towards the boy, sticking out her hand. "Hi, I'm Erin, but you can call me Mush."

"Hey," Trey said, not returning her gesture of a hand shake or even turning to look her in the eye.

"Trey," his mother said to him quietly. "To your left."

Trey now turned to look at Mush, who only just managed to swallow her gasp. Trey's eyes were dead looking, almost completely white.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…how about them Sox?" Trey said, smiling.

Mush laughed, thrilled to know that he at least had a sense of humor.

"Well now that we're all acquainted I believe Mush can take it from here," Trey said pulling out a walking stick (what are those things called?) as he stood up.

"Ok, be careful," Mrs. Parker said, on the verge of tears.

"I will mom, don't be so worried."

With that Trey and Mush left the room.

"So where are you from Trey?" Mush asked as she wondered if she was supposed to hold his arm or something.

"I'll only tell you if you promise me to never call me "Trey" again," Trey answered.

"Why not?"

"You put food on a tray, everyone, with the exception of my mom, calls me Blink."

"Ok then Blink, where are you from?"

"Boston," he answered. "We moved for my dad's job."

"How long have you been in New York?"

"A little over a week."

"What's your first class?"

"You sure ask a lot of question don't you?"

"Just trying to get to know you."

"Well I'm the one who's new, I get to ask the questions."

"Fine," Mush said, smiling slightly. "Have at it."

"Why do people call you Mush?"

"You know, I still have no idea."

Blink laughed at this, making Mush stick her tongue him despite the fact that he couldn't see it.

At about this time the bell rang, letting the students know that it was time to get to their next class.

"You need help getting to class?" Mush asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can manage."

"You sure? It's a new place and all…"

"I'm fine, they showed me around the other day. If all else fails I'll ask for directions."

"Ok, see you later Blink."

"Bye Mush."

On the way to her next class Mush ran into one of her best friends, Daisy Jacobs.

"Hey Daisy," Mush said smiling brightly.

"Hey Mush," Daisy said smiling back. "What's this I hear about you showing around a boy?"

"How do you always know _everything_?" Mush asked, exasperated.

"That's the power of the press," Daisy said, smirking slightly.

Daisy was a tall beautiful girl who had brown hair that was just slightly less curly than Mush's and amazing blue eyes. Like Mush, Daisy was smart and usually nice (assuming you didn't mess with her younger brother), but Daisy didn't take crap from anyone, if you gave her or any of her friends a problem she would talk you down in a way that not only made you feel like an idiot, it made you look like one too.

"Come on," Mush said, dragging her friend through the hallway. "We don't wanna be late for class."

Mush and Daisy walked into their class together and sat down next to Marty Belafsky.

"Heya girls," Marty (or Crutchy, as most of his friends called him) said, smiling. "How's you doing today?"

"Very well," Daisy said, sitting in her normal seat. "And yourself?"

"I'm doing just fine, did ya see the football game last Saturday?"

At this Daisy wrinkled her nose as she always did when football was mentioned.

"I did," Mush said, covering up her best friend's distain. "Cowboy kicked butt." (This made Daisy roll her)

"Of course he did," Crutchy said grinning as he always did when he talked about football. Crutchy had played football since he was five years old and he did pretty well for his size, he coved his quarterback and had a good time doing it. But because of his scrawniness he was he was constantly getting injured, often in casts or on crutches (hence the name). Despite this, he loved the game and played it well when he wasn't broken.

"When can you play again?" Daisy asked.

"Next game," Crutchy said, grinning like crazy.

"I'll watch that one," Daisy said, more to herself than anyone else. She and Mush had considered Crutchy their brother ever since fifth grade when they had met.

"Aw, you won't watch for me?" said a to Daisy's left, Jack "Cowboy" Sullivan-Kelly. "I'm hurt."

"Get over yourself," Daisy said, now looking at her papers.

"She's in a bad mood today, isn't she?" Jack said, now looking at Mush and Crutchy.

"Only when she's around you," Mush said, jokingly.

This made Daisy laugh.

"She's got you there Jack," Crutchy said, laughing along with Daisy.

"My own best friend, a traitor," Jack said, enjoying the whole joke.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," their English teacher, Bryan Denton, said, walking into the room. "Let's calm down, shall we?"

Jack took his seat (which was directly next to Daisy's, much to her dismay) and leaned back.

Once the whole class had quieted down, Denton started to take attendance.

"….Daisy Jacobs…"

"Here."

"Sarah Jacobs…."

(Crickets chirping)

"Right then…."

"She's late again," Daisy murmured/groaned. "She's gonna get detention again and then I'm gonna have to come get her be cause she doesn't like riding the subway by herself."

"It'll be ok," Mush whispered.

"Look on the upside," Crutchy said. "At least we don't have to deal with her in class today."

"Amen to that," Jack whispered.

"Yeah but I've gotta pick up Les today," Daisy said, while she tried to keep herself from banging her head into the table.

"I'll get him," Jack offered, always willing to play the hero (for Daisy anyway).

"No way, the thing I need is for you to infect him. Why don't you pick Sarah up?"

"'Cause she's a stalker!" Jack whisper-yelled.

"She kinda does fallow you around doesn't she." Mush laughed.

"It's not funny, it's creepy."

At that moment Sarah burst into the room with her usual…shall we say enthusiasm?

"I'm here," she said, sitting down next to her best friend, Octavia Delancey (I forgot to mention this bender).

"Yes, well, that's lovely, but you're late." Denton said dryly, he had grown tired of Sarah's constant tardiness.

"Oh?" Sarah said, playing innocent (poorly I might add).

"This means you will have detention this afternoon," he said, handing her a slip of paper.

"Oi," Daisy said, dropping her head on to her desk.

"All right everyone, let's get down to business. Today we're talking about developing a story….(yes, that was a joke)"

After Mush left Denton's class she said goodbye to Daisy, Crutchy and Jack and ran to Blink's class room. Her father had made it so that the two of them would have the same lunch period, this made it easier for Mush to make sure that Blink wasn't having any problems.

Mush made it to Blink's class room as he walked out the door, she waved to him for a second then put her hand down.

"Blink," she called.

"Mush," he said, walking towards her voice. "I assume you and me have the same lunch?"

"Yup," Mush said smiling.

"Good, I don't remember where the lunch room is," he then offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Mush smiled and took his arm as her answer.

In the lunch room Daisy was sitting by herself quietly eating her lunch, she saw Mush walk in with a tall boy.

_"Must be the guy she's showing around. Hmmm, no one told me he was blind."_

Daisy waved to her friend as she began to guide the blind boy with her. Unfortunately for Daisy, Mush wasn't the only person who saw her wave.

"Hello princess," Jack said sitting down.

"Neanderthal," was Daisy's only greeting.

"Hey guys," Mush said as she and Blink sat down with their trays. "This is Trey Parker, he's new."

"You can call me Blink," he said.

"Heya Blink," Jack said with his usual friendly smile. "I'm Jack."

"Nice to meet you," Blink said, extending his hand towards the voice, Jack shook it.

"This is Daisy, she's grumpy but lovable," Jack said, introducing the girl who was now glaring bullets at him.

"Ha, I'm sure she's thrilled to hear that," Blink said, catching that it was a joke.

"You have no idea," Daisy said dryly.

"Jack are you bugging poor little Daisy again?" Asked the running back of O.L.S. (Our Lady of Sorrows), Sean Conlon. Sean, or Spot as his friends called him, enjoyed poking both Jack and Daisy about their…odd relationship.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack said, putting his arm around Daisy's thin shoulders. "She loves me!"

"Right," Daisy said, sliding Jack's arm of her body.

"Heya guys," Crutchy said, sitting down next to Daisy.

"Crutchy, Spot, this is Blink Parker," Mush said, cutting through the conversation.

"Hey," Spot said, eying the blind boy.

"Heya, I'm Crutchy."

"Nice to meet the both of you."

At that moment Mush's watch beeped.

"Shoot, I've gotta go to my peer counseling session," she said standing up. "Will you be ok getting to your next class?"

"Um…let me think," Blink said.

"What's your next class?" Daisy asked.

"Algebra with Mr. Sights," Blink answered.

"Anybody have that?"

"I do," Crutchy offered.

"Would you mind showing me where it is?"

"Not a problem," said the ever helpful Crutchy.

"Thank you Crutchy!" Mush said, relieved. "I'll see guys later!"

Mush was off like a flash towards the cafeteria door.

"You want me to show you to your next class?" Jack asked Daisy, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, no." Daisy said, standing up and walking away.

"You've gotta admirer his stick-to-itiveness," Spot said, smiling as he, Blink and Crutchy walked away from the table.

* * *

(N): "Ta-da! I'm pretty happy with it, but of course I'm an idiot so that's nothing to go on. I would love some reviews, positive or negative. Special thanks to who got me writing Newsie again, go read her story Song of the South (make sure you leave a review that says Nori wants her to update). Okay, that's all till next time."

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori


	2. Chapter 2

(N): "Hey, thanks to all those who reviewed and to all those who read and didn't review, would it really be that hard to just click that little button on the bottom of the page? Really? And to all of those who aren't even reading this, shame on you!"

!DISCLAIMER!: see Chapter N. 1. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Mush ran through the halls, trying to make it to her peer counseling mostly on time. She ran up to the office that was used for the peer counseling sessions. Inside the room sat a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he was on the short side but he was sturdily built.

"You know, people expect your type to be on time," he said, grinning.

"Hello Anthony," Mush said sitting down across from him. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing just fine toots," he said, now shuffling a deck of cards. "Yourself?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you," Mush said, pulling out a pad of paper. "Now, let's get down to business."

With that Anthony started to deal them each a hand of cards for poker. This was Mush's usual way of "counseling" Anthony, they would play a hand of whatever card game they felt like playing and whoever won the hand asked a question which the loser would answer honestly. Because he had been playing since he was eight, Anthony knew the ins and outs of any card game you care to mention and he used this to his full advantage. But he never cheated, he made this clear the first game they played.

"Gambling is suppose to be about chance," he had said, seriously. "Cheating takes the thrill out of it."

Mush was now looking down at her hand, face straight, eyes focused.

"I'll take two," she said, in level voice.

"Dealer takes one," Race said, giving Mush her cards and then taking his own. He then added "I'll bet you five bucks-"

"No money, that's what got you in trouble in the first place," Mush said sharply.

"Can't blame a guy for trying to make a few bucks," Race said with a wolfish grin.

"We're playing for information Anthony," Mush said.

"How about this, if I win this hand you'll stop calling me Anthony," the young Italian really hated people calling him by his first name.

"Deal," Mush said, laying her cards down, three fives.

"Full house," Anthony said, grinning wildly.

"Very good Mary," Mush said, smirking.

"What?" Anthony said, confused.

"The deal was that I wouldn't call you Anthony, you never specified what I was to call you."

"Nothing gets past you," Anthony said, chuckling.

"I'll call you Racetrack if you answer a question for me."

This was how most of Mush's questions got answered, Race would say something without thinking through every detail and Mush would pick it up and be able to squeeze an answer out of the poor boy.

"You're gonna end up being a lawyer," Racetrack said grumpily. "Alright, shoot."

"What's your favorite baseball team?" Mush asked, she always asked questions like this. They had nothing to do with Race's love of gambling yet there was always some sort of meaning behind it.

"Yankees," Race said, smiling slightly, he always liked baseball.

"Hm, I've always been more of a Phillies person myself," Mush said, now looking down at her pad of paper.

"Eh, to each their own."

"The Yankees shouldn't have beat them in the World Series," she said, more to herself then to him.

"Some would say," Race said, unperturbed.

Mush looked up to Race suddenly.

"Yankees suck," she said blatantly.

Race looked more confused than angered by this remark, Mush didn't usually say the word "suck" unless she was talking about a vacuum.

"Hm," Mush then looked down to her paper and wrote something down. "You know Race, you don't anger easily."

"Is that what that was about?" Race said, reality dawning on him.

"Yep," Mush said as she continued to write on her note pad.

"You are the strangest peer counselor I've ever had," Race said, shaking his head.

"I think I'm going to take that as a complement," Mush said smiling. "And the Phillies really are better."

"Oh I don't think so," Race said back.

"Are so," Mush said, gathering up the cards. "Come on, my deal."

* * *

Daisy sat in her choir class, scared out of her mind. She had opted for choir over home economics because of a brownie incident in the 7th grade, it wasn't pretty. The problem was that singing in front of people terrified her, especially Jack, who also opted for choir, but for different reasons. Mainly to smile at Daisy as she freaked out, which is was exactly what he was doing now.

"Looking forward to your solo?" Jack asked, smiling.

"Shut up," Daisy grumbled.

"Leave poor Daisy alone," said Michael Skits, one of the nose guards of the O.L.S. football team.

"Yeah, poor little Daisy," Jake, line-baker, said, sitting down with Skits.

"How is it that the entire football team is in _my_ choir class?" Daisy asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"If it makes you feel any better Spot, Snoddy, Dutchy and Specs aren't here," Itey, full back, said, passing by the group, carrying a pile of music sheets.

"Only because they don't have our amazing voices," Jack said smirking.

"Believe it or not, that doesn't make me feel all that much better," Daisy said dryly.

"Alright class, let's get started!" Said the over exuberant voice of the school's music director, Sister Madeline Lark.

Sr. Lark was quite possibly the happiest and most well loved teacher in O.L.S. her hair was crazy orange and her disposition matched it. She was well known for going out of her way to help any student that asked for it. She also had a strange fondness of football and could be found at every O.L.S. game.

"All right, warm-ups, everyone, let's get going!"

* * *

Daisy walked out of her choir class, happy that they hadn't had enough time to cover her solo for the Christmas concert. She saw Mush walking down the hall with Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins, he was well known for starting a gambling rink in the cafeteria. He would have been expelled for it if Mush hadn't stepped in. She had pointed out that Race couldn't be blamed for living his life the way he had been taught to. Race's father had been a compulsive gambler so it wasn't surprising that Race had some of the same tendencies. Now Race was required to read a book from Gamblers Anonymous and attend peer counseling sessions with Mush.

"Hey Mush," Daisy said, as she joined her best friend and the delinquent. (A/N: and I mean delinquent in the most loving way possible)

"Hey Daisy, you know Race?"

"Hello," Daisy said, nodding.

"Heya sweat-heart," Race said, grinning.

"Hey! She's _my_ sweet-heart!" Jack said, magically appearing next to Daisy.

"Oi," Daisy said, banging her head into a locker.

"Come on Daisy," Mush said, grabbing her friend's arm. "I gotta find where Crutchy took Blink."

"Ok," she said. "But I need to find someone to pick up Les for me."

"I'll get him for," Mush said.

"It makes more sense for me to get him," Jack pointed out, following as Mush dragged Daisy along.

It did, Jack lived in the same apartment building as Daisy and her family. Sarah and her parents lived two floors above and the Kelly-Sullivan family lived a floor below.

"Yeah, but me and Mush have been planning on having a sleepover for a long time anyways," Daisy said, mostly because she didn't want Les to become anymore attached to Jack than necessary.

"Hey guys," Crutchy said, walking over with Blink a step or two ahead of him.

"Ah there you are," Mush said, walking over to Blink. "Are your parents coming to get you?"

"My older brother," Blink said, staring off into the space above Mush's head.

"I'll help you to the door," Mush said, turning them both in the direction of the door. "I'll tell my dad that I'll be at your house tonight."

"Ok, make sure you grab the Pick-Up papers from my house before you try to get Les," Daisy said as her friend walked down the hall.

"I will," Mush called back and then she was gone.

"Staying to wait for your cousin?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Daisy said, pulling out a book.

"Need company?" He asked, smirk ever present.

"I believe you have football practice," Daisy said, returning the smirk.

"She's right Jacky," Crutchy said, pushing his friend along. "Let's go, you know how Kloppman get's when we're late."

"Fine," Jack grumbled, walking away from Daisy who was silently thanking God for the head coach's lack of patients for tardiness.

Mush and Blink walked towards the entrance of the school, stopping on the way to talk to Mush's father. Once Mush got her father's ok on the sleepover plans she and Blink made it to the door and waited for Blink's brother.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Blink said, making himself comfortable on one of the stone steps.

"I don't mind," Mush said, sitting down with him.

"I've been blind a long time Mush, I don't need a baby-sitter anymore," Blink said, his voice even and unfeeling.

Mush didn't know what to say to this so she remained silent for a good minute.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not your fault," Blink said with a sigh. "I'm the sorry one, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No you were right, I'm waiting with because you're blind. I should have realized that you don't want people doting on you because of it."

"There was no way for you to know, don't worry about it."

"No, I should have known," Mush was now getting angry with herself. No matter how good her grades were, no matter how nice she was to the people around her, she always messed up some how.

"Mush, have you ever met a blind person before?"

"No."

"Then how would you've known?"

"I just should have."

"Mush, it's not a big deal-" Blink was cut off by a car honking it's horn.

"That's my brother," Blink said standing up. "You wanna take me to the car?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Absolutely," Blink said, now grinning. "Wait till Skip sees that I got a pretty girl hanging out with me after just the first day."

Mush grinned and walked with Blink over to his brother's car.

* * *

Mush waked over to Saint Benedict's Catholic Elementary school, papers in hand. Les was standing with a few boys form his class, comparing make-shift sling-shots.

"MUSH!" He yelled as he saw his sister's friend approaching. "Is Sarah in detention again?"

"Yes," Mush said, hugging the small boy. "Now come on, we're busting you outta this joint."

After Mush got to the Jacobs' apartment building she and Les went up stairs and changed out of their school uniforms, Mush kept some clothes at Daisy's. They then went to the small park that was across the street from the Jacobs' apartment building.

* * *

Daisy looked at her watch and sighed, ten minutes to go. She had been sitting in Sr. Madeline's classroom, reading her book and practicing her song for the Christmas recital. It would be her first solo and she was scared to death, she had never been all that great with performing, but at least when you're singing in a group no one can hear you specifically.

Daisy walked over to the door of the classroom that was used for detention. Father Patrick, the school's priest and eleventh grade history teacher, was in charge of watching "the young people," as he liked to call them. He looked over to the door and smiled at Daisy, she had been an alter server when she was younger and knew the priest personally.

"You may go," Fr. Patrick said, looking at the "young people" again. "I'm free for confession if anyone needs it."

"Alright let's go," Sarah said as if she had been the one waiting on Daisy.

"I wanted to say hi to Fr. Patrick," Daisy said as Sarah started to drag her away. Daisy settled for waving her hand enthusiastically at the priest as Sarah dragged her away.

"Let's just go, I'm _so_ sick of this place," Sarah said, now texting Octavia.

Daisy didn't bother replying, Sarah was talking to hear her own voice, saying anything would just fuel the fire. Besides, she wanted to get out of the building before-

The thought was cut off by a large crew of loud, rambunctious boys filtered into the hallway towards them, causing Sarah's eyes to light up.

"Oooomigooood!" she shrieked. "Daisy, be cool, don't say anything. I just _know _Jack is going to ask me out today!"

Daisy didn't have a chance to point out the flaws in this thought process before they were surrounded by the O.L.S. football team.

"Heya Daisy," came from several different boys.

"Hey guys," Daisy said back, wondering how she got to be so popular with the entire O.L.S. football team.

"Hey Jack," Sarah said, her voice long and drawn out. "What's up?"

"Um…not much," Jack said, nervously.

"Really? Nothing?" asked Sarah.

"Nope," Jack said turning away from Sarah. "Hey Daisy."

"Hello," she replied, from within the huge crowd of football players.

"Come on guy," Jack called, deciding that it was time to go. "Say your goodbyes, we need to shower off."

"Bye Daisy," was called down the hall as the large crowd swept away as quickly as they came.

"I can't believe you!" Sarah yelled as soon as they were out of view.

"What?" Daisy asked, more focused on getting home and out of her darned uniform than on what Sarah said.

"I tell you to play it cool and you just sit there and pout! How was Jack suppose to ask me out when you're just sitting there pouting?"

With that Sarah stormed away towards the school's main entrance.

"I wonder what color the sky is on Sarah's planet," Daisy murmured to herself as she ran after the girl.

* * *

(N): "Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been sick, but yeah. *grins* I made Medda a nun, straight from show-girl to nun. That's the power of Fanfiction baby! Sorry if Sarah's character it too predictable but it's the only thing that seemed to fit. I'm also sorry if the school stuff is a little off, I'm home schooled so I don't really get all the timing stuff. Either way, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

(N): "Ok, let's go. I've got no plans and I'm ready for some major writing!"

Disclaimer: see Ch. 1.

* * *

Daisy walked over to her locker, well, sort of. She more dragged her body there than anything else. Mush and she had been up till three in the morning watching old Disney movies, this being one of their guilty pleasures, and she was now dead tired with a full day of school ahead of her.

"Hello Daisy," Jack said, walking up behind her.

"Gah," Daisy jumped, she hadn't heard Jack approaching. "Please Jack, I have Disney Princess Hangover."

"Wh-You know what? I think it's best if I just don't know."

"Probably," Mush said, walking over to her friends with her usual smile on her face.

"Stop being such a morning person," Daisy groaned.

"Sorry," Mush leaned against a locker like it was the only thing supporting her and half closed her eyes. "Better?"

"I could do without the sarcasm missy," Daisy said, smiling anyways.

"Where's your ward?" Jack asked, referring to Mush's lack of Blink.

"He had a dentist appointment," Mush answered, grabbing a sweater out of Daisy's locker.

"That's mine," Daisy said, not making any real grab to retrieve the sweater.

"And I thank you for the loan," Mush said, smiling.

"You can borrow my sweater," Jack said, leaning over Daisy's shoulder.

"Why are you even here?" Daisy asked, glaring.

"Hurtful," Jack said, grumbling.

"Come on, we've got to get to class," Mush said, preventing the argument from continuing.

"See you in English," Jack said, walking towards his biology class.

"See you," Mush called back for both herself and Daisy.

Jack walked into his biology class and sat down next to Michael Skits.

"Heya Jack," Michael said from behind his biology book.

"Hey Skits," Jack said, thinking more about Daisy than Skits.

"You ready for the biology test?" Skits asked.

"WHAT?" Jack yelled, panic evident.

"Relax Jack, I was messing with you," Skits said, laughing.

"You're a sick person Skittery," Jack grumbled, sinking lower into his seat.

"I know," he said smiling. "If it makes you feel any better I was doing it for your own good."

"And how's that?"

"You were in your Daisy place again," Skittery answered.

"My what?"

"The place in your mind where Daisy reigns supreme."

"You've been talking to Spot haven't you?"

"Spots not the only person who sees it Jack, he's just the only person who mentions it and even that's going to change soon. Rumors are going around that you two are together."

"Daisy's not gonna like that," Jack said, mind wandering again.

"I thought you would though."

"Rumors don't mean anything if she won't _actually_ go out with me."

"True."

"What's true?" asked Racetrack, who happened to be Skittery's lab partner.

"Jack wants to go out with Daisy Jacobs," Skittery answered.

"Of course he does, she wants to go out with him too."

"How do you know?" Jack said, immediately, eyes wide.

"I know 'cause life's one big gamble. I know gambling and I know when people are bluffing, she's bluffing you and herself when she says she doesn't like you."

"You think so?" Jack said, unsure.

"Have you every just asked her out?"

"Um, well…no."

"There's your problem right there," Race said, tapping the table with his knuckles. "Daisy likes things to be clear and straight forward; you dancing around the whole thing just confuses her and makes her violent."

"So what you're saying is I should just go right up to her and ask her out?"

"NO!" Skittery practically yelled. "You can't "just" ask her out, she may be a little odd, but she's still a girl, she wants to feel all special and stuff."

"So I have to ask her out in a special way, can't be that hard."

"Famous last words," Skittery said quietly as Mr. Jonathan walked in.

"Good morning children," the man said in his soft voice.

There were a few grumbles back.

"Hmm, right then. Let's get to work."

"You need a plan," Skittery whispered to Jack while Mr. Jonathan talked about a bug of some sort. "You can't just wing something like this."

"No," Race murmured. "This is love; you can't plan it all out like that."

"No offence guys, but I think I'm going to figure this out on my -"

"Anything you want to share gentlemen?" Mr. Jonathan asked, now standing over the group.

"No," they said together.

"Then why don't we pay attention to the lesson, hmm?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

After they got out of class Race and Skittery continued to argue about how Jack should ask Daisy out, smacking each other up side the head and all that.

"Guys," Jack said, trying to get their attention.

"Look, no one ever said "hmm, I think I'm going to jump off a bridge with no plan what so ever." It's the same basic thing."

"Guys," Jack tried again.

"Jumping off a bridge and asking a girl out are two totally different things-well… Ok, you've gotta point but it's still different."

Jack groaned and grabbed both of his friends by the back of their shirt collars.

"Guys!" He practically yelled, grabbing on to the back of their shirts. This was all ok because the hallway was almost empty. "I'll take care of it, ok?"

"All right," Race said, wiggling out of Jack's grasp. "No need to get violent."

"Speaking of violence," Skittery mutter, looking down the hall. Morris Delancey and Weasel (his older cousin) were at the moment getting ready to beat the crap out of a blonde boy, a boy Jack knew.

"Hey," Jack said, walking up to the pair with Race and Skittery at either side of him. "Is there a problem here?"

"Mind your own business Sullivan," Morris said, glaring at Jack.

"Well you happen to be messing with a friend of mine, so this is my business."

"I'm fine," Blink said, struggling against Weasel's grip.

"You heard him," Morris said. "Beat it."

"Come on Jack," Race said, turning to leave.

"We can't just leave him," Jack said, turning to face Race.

There was a sudden cluck noise from behind them; they turned quickly to see that Blink had in fact knocked Weasel in the head.

"Weasel!" Morris yelped, letting go of his hold on Blink. Jack, Race and Skittery decided that this would be an opportune time to grab the blind boy and drag him away before a scene was made.

"Hey," Blink said, struggling a bit due to the fact that he had no idea who was holding on to him.

"It's ok, it's us," Jack said, leading him down the hall.

"How did you do that?" Skittery asked in amazement.

"Obviously he's the Dare-Devil," Race said, only half joking.

"Not really," Blink said, walking more calmly now that he knew what was going on. "He was standing right beside me, I just swung at him."

"It's still pretty amazing," Jack said, walking into a more crowded hall.

"What's amazing?" Mush asked, walking over to the group.

"Blink's mad fighting skills," Race answered.

"You got in a fight?" Mush asked, shocked.

"Well, sort of," Blink answered. "I was walking to my locker and I got a little lost, then I heard these guys messing with a girl, so I went to check it out. I told them to buzz off or there would be trouble, but instead they decided that it would be more fun to beat the crap out of me. On the bright side the girl got away."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing Blink," Mush said in awe.

"Not really, like I said, I've been blind for a while."

"Still, you did the right thing," Mush said, hugging Blink. "Come on, I believe we have literature together."

With that Blink and Mush walked away.

"Hey Jack, here's your chance," Race said, as Daisy turned the corner. "Jack?"

"Sorry Race," Jack said, turning towards the direction of his locker. "I think Skittery's right about this one."

"You're taking relationship advice from a goth instead of me?" Race asked sounding hurt.

"Hey, the goth thing was only for like one year!" Skittery said in his own defense_. _"And I'd rather take relationship advice from a goth than a compulsive gambler."

"I'm getting help," Race cried out, completely joking now.

"Yeah yeah," Skittery replied, following Jack down the hall. "That's what they all say."

"Tell him Jack," Race said, running after them. "Tell him I'm clean!"

"How did I get dragged into this?"

"When you took Skittery's suggestion over mine," Race said, pouting like a three year old.

"Oh go to your GA (gambler's anonymous) meeting," Skittery said, slapping Race over the back side of his head.

At that moment the bell rang.

"See you guys," Jack said, of course neither Race nor Skittery heard him, they were too busy slapping each other upside the head. "How did I end up with these people?"

* * *

Ok, I'm thinking that's enough for today. While I'm here I should tell you that I don't own the Dare-Devil. Also gambling can be a serious addiction and groups like GA help the compulsive gamblers everyday; improving their lives and the lives of their families. Ok, just wanted to make sure I got at least one PSA in the story. Carry on.

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.


	4. Chapter 4

(N): "Sooo, I was thinking, wouldn't it be awesome if I updated by Halloween? Well that's exactly what I'm aiming for, let's see if I make it!"

* * *

It was a chilly Saturday afternoon and the O.L.S. Saints (A/N: what? It's a Catholic school) were playing the upper east side high's Falcons. The entire school was pumped but no one more than a certain cripple we all know and love.

"Hey Crutchy," Daisy said as the skinny boy walked up to her in the hallway.

"Hey Daisy," he said, hugging her. "Ready to show some Saint Spirit?"

"Yeah right," Daisy said, rolling her eyes. She wasn't much of one for "spirit."

"Come on," Crutchy said, poking Daisy in the ribs, something that never failed to make her smile. "I know it's in you somewhere."

"Ugh," Daisy groaned. "Woo, go saints."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Jack asked, walking towards the pair in full gear.

"Maybe just a smidge," Daisy answered.

"Ready to kick some Falcon butt?" Jack asked Crutchy.

"Absolutely," Crutchy answered, holding up his Saints helmet. "Just gotta suit up."

"Well hurry," Jack said, looking at his watch. "I think everyone else is out there."

"Ok, I'll talk to you after the game Daisy," he then turned and walked to the locker room.

"You watching the game with anyone?" Jack asked Daisy as they walked.

"No, Mush and her dad are having Blink's family over dinner so she couldn't come."

"None of your other friends are here?" Jack asked, surprised.

"No, all of them are on the team," Daisy answered. "And I'm sure not sitting with Sarah and Octavia."

"Yeah, that I understand," Jack said, still convinced that Sarah was stalking him.

"See you after the game," Daisy said as she and Jack parted ways.

"See you then," Jack said, running over to where his team was.

Daisy found a seat on the bleachers and pulled a book from her backpack and waited for the game to begin.

She didn't pay much attention to the game because Crutchy wasn't playing till the second half. When the half time show was almost over she looked to see who was winning, they were creaming the Falcons.

"_Crutchy will be thrilled,"_ Daisy thought with a smiling. She looked down to see the Saints getting ready to get back on the field.

"_Let's see, there's Jack, Skittery, Dutchy and Specs…"_ Daisy searched the crowd of players that was getting ready, she then began to climb down the bleachers towards the field. _"Where is he?"_

At this point Daisy had mad it down to right near where the Saints were. (A/N: Sorry if you can't actually do that in real life, like I said, home schooled, not too familiar with school sports)

"Jack, where's Crutch?" She called over the cheering crowd.

"I don't know, he never came." Jack sounded just as anxious as Daisy and for a good reason. Crutchy never, _never_, missed a game, even if he wasn't playing he was there.

"You didn't see him again after he went to get into his gear?" Daisy asked, already headed towards the boys locker room.

"No, I was hoping he decided to sit with you till the second half," Jack answered, following close behind her.

Daisy didn't so much as pause outside the locker room, she pushed the doors open and ran right in.

"Crutchy," she called, keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"Crutch," Jack called with her.

There was a low groan from one corner of the large room.

"Martin," Daisy called, running towards the corner. "Oh my…"

"What is it?" Jack said, deeply worried. "Oh lord."

Crutchy was a mess, his face was covered in blood and he had too many bruises to count, not to mention the fact that his leg was bent in a most unnatural looking fashion.

"Crutch," Jack knelt down and touched the boys side, it was bleeding heavily. "No…"

Jack grabbed Daisy backpack and pulled out her cell.

"Martin, Marty," Daisy said, kneeling next to her friend, tears gathering in her eyes. "Marty, what happened?"

"We need an ambulance at Our Lady of Sorrows' High school…" Jack said into the phone.

"Come on Crutchy," Daisy said, holding his hand.

Crutchy made a grunting noise, but didn't open his eyes.

"Jack, dude where are you?" Itey said walking into the locker room. "Oh my God…" he then ran out.

"Crutchy…" Daisy whispered as the sound of sirens approached the school.

* * *

11:37 PM

Daisy stood in a hospital waiting room with the entire O.L.S. football team, along with the Belafsky family, her parents and Mush and her father, as soon as they heard the news.

The damage was pretty bad, who ever had worked Crutchy over broke five of his ribs, three of them puncturing his skin and one of them scratched his lung. Right now he was in emergency surgery to fix his lung and then he needed a crap load of stitches.

The game had been postponed until further notice on account of there being an emergency. Fr. Patrick was sitting with Crutchy's father and mother.

"Excuse me," a nurse said, walking into the strange scene. "Is the Belfasky family here?"

"Yes," Mrs. Belfasky said immediately.

"Martin is going to be just fine."

With that the entire waiting room let out a silent alleluia, but no one in it forgot that they still didn't know who did this.

* * *

(N): "Shorter chappie then usual but hey, I updated before Halloween! By the way, today's my little sisters 7th birth day, so sent Maggie happy birth days in you reviews!"

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.

PS: Don't worry, you get to see who beat Crutchy up next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

(N): "You all probably don't want me to take up too much time with this a/n so I'll get right to work."

* * *

Daisy had come to the hospital as soon as visiting hours. She had been up straight through the night, unable to sleep for fear for her friend. She had occupied herself by texting Jack, who was also feeling restless because of the situation. They had agreed to meet each other the next day to visit Crutchy together, both of them feeling that it was only right because they had discovered him together.

"Hey," Jack said outside Crutchy's room.

"Hey," Daisy said, touching Jack's arm in a casual way. "Have you seen him yet?"

"I told the nurse that I would wait for you," Jack answered. "She said we could go in as soon as you came."

"Ready then?" Daisy said, more to brace herself then for Jack's sake.

"Let's go," Jack said, opening the door.

Daisy walked slowly through the opened door to see Crutchy lying half asleep on a hostile bed.

"Crutchy," Daisy said softly. "Are you awake?"

"I knew my little sister would come to see me," Crutchy said happily. "Jack you came too."

"Of course," Jack said sitting in the big arm chair that sat near the bed. "How could I resist getting to escort your "Little Sister?"?"

Daisy ignored this comment and sat down on Crutchy's bed.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, putting a hand on Crutchy's face.

"Eh, I've been through worse."

"That's a lie," Daisy said looking into his eyes.

"You're right," Crutchy said with a laugh that caused him to wince. "You always could tell when I was lying."

"Who did this?" Daisy asked, struggling to keep in tears.

"I can't know for sure," Crutchy answered. "I was grabbing my shoulder pads out of my locked when someone grabbed me from behind. At first I though it was Dutchy or maybe Bumlets, you know, just joking around. Then they put a sack over my head, that's when I figured out that it was more than one person. And that it was in no way a joke."

"How many were there?" Jack asked, taking over the questioning.

"At least two, maybe three," Crutchy replied, trying to think back. "After a while their voices blurred together."

"Do remember anything?" Jack asked.

"One of them smoked or at least lived with someone who smoked," Crutchy closed his eyes and tried to think harder. "That's all I can remember."

"If you heard their voices again would you recognize them?"

"They didn't talk much until I was pretty out of it," Crutchy said, unsure. "I could try I guess. Wait-! Whoever it was went to our school."

"How do you know?"

"They called the locker room the goat locker."

The O.L.S. locker room had been dubbed "The Goat Locker*" by coach Kloppman, a retired senior chief of the U.S. Navy.

"You're right," Jack muttered. "No one outside of school knows that."

"Excuse me," a nurse said, coming into the room. "I'm sorry but I need to change Martin's bandages, you may come back later."

"Yes ma'am," Jack said, standing up.

Daisy stayed still on her perch.

"It's ok Daisy," Crutchy said, squeezing his friend's hand gently. "I will be fine."

Daisy tried to say something but couldn't manage to get the words out.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you have to go," the nurse said again.

With that Jack walked over and Crutchy handed Daisy off to him.

"Bye Crutch," Jack said pushing himself and Daisy out the door.

As soon as Jack closed the door behind him Daisy broke down.

"How could anyone do this?" She asked, crying.

"I don't know," Jack said, holding Daisy.

"Why'd they grab him?" She asked, crying into Jack's sweatshirt. "Why is he always the one who gets hurt?"

"I don't know Daisy," he said, leading the crying girl to the elevator. "I just don't know."

* * *

Mush sat in her dark room, it was four in the afternoon and she still hadn't visited Crutchy yet.

"_How could I?"_ She thought to herself. _"I wasn't there to help him or even find him with Jack and Daisy. How can I ever forgive myself? If I was there I could have kept this from happening…"_

"Mush?" Fredrick Mayor said, sticking his head through his daughter's door. "Would you like a ride to the hospital?"

"I don't think I can go today," she answered quietly.

"I'm sure Crutchy want's you to visit. I was talking to his father and he's feeling good. Considering the situation…"

"Maybe tomorrow," Mush said from under her blankets.

"Mush you can't do this," Fredrick said, sitting down on his daughter's bed. "Hiding in your room doesn't help anything, you know that."

"I'm not hiding; I just don't feel like seeing people today."

"That's not Mush talking, that's Anti-Mush."

"Anti-Mush" is what Mush and Fredrick had been calling Mush's anti-social and anxious side since she was seven years old. Mush had never been fantastic at expressing her feelings and usually just dismissed her negative feelings, deciding to just be happy for/with other people. But eventually this system would fail and Mush would be left in an emotional limbo where Anti-Mush ruled with anxieties and fears.

"I'm fine dad," Mush lied.

"Come on Mush," Fredrick said, pulling off her covers. "It's time you get up."

"Yes sir," Mush muttered, defeated.

"Put on some clean clothes and be down stairs in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay dad," Mush said, standing up.

"I love you kid."

"I know."

* * *

Mush stood outside Crutchy's hospital room, terrified.

"_I can't believe this; I don't even have the guts to face him. I've known Crutchy for years; I should be able to do this."_

"Go on in," Fredrick said, sitting down next to Mr. Belafsky.

Mush held her breath and walked through the door.

"Mush!" Crutchy greeted, cheerfully.

"Heya Crutch," Mush said, sitting in the chair Jack had been occupying earlier that day. "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good all things considered," Crutchy answered, happy as ever. "The food has even gotten better here."

Having had so many broken bones Crutchy had spent many a night in the hospital and now charted when the food was at its best and its worst.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mush said, putting on a fake smile.

"What is it Mush?" Crutchy said, seeing right though his other "sister's" lie.

"I just wish I could have been there," Mush answered quietly, head bowed.

"Mush, no matter what I was going to get hurt." Crutchy was all too familiar with Anti-Mush. "It's not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?" Mush asked, voice quivering with anger. "Who did this?"

Crutchy filled Mush in what he had told Jack and Daisy.

"Who from our school would have done this? You don't make enemies."

"I guess I made one," Crutchy said with a shrug. "Or two as the case appears to be."

"I'll find a way to fix this Crutch," Mush said, clenching her hands into little fists.

"No you won't. Whatever you do Daisy will help with and whoever did this to me wouldn't mind doing to you either. I can't let that happen to my little sisters."

"I make no promises," Mush said, still planning on finding out who did this.

"I know," Crutchy said. "I just had to make sure you know that I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"When do I do anything stupid?" Mush asked with a grin.

"Oh brother," Crutchy said, putting his head in his hands. "Don't you have gymnastics?"

"Now that I come and visit you want to rush me out the door?" Mush joked. But she did have to get to the gym…

"When do you get released?"

"Eh, a few days."

"I'll be back before then."

"See you later."

"Bye."

* * *

(N): Ok, so you don't get to see who done it this chappie, you'll live. Sorry it's taking me so long, schools crazy L I'll update as soon as possible.

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.


	6. Chapter 6

(N): "I know I know, I've fell off the face of the earth for a while, but I'm back. Here ya go, next chappie as promised."

* * *

Blink walked down the hallway of O.L.S. tapping his waking stick as he went. He had searching for Mush during his free period with no luck.

"Heya Blink," Racetrack said, waltzing up to his sightless friend. "How ya doing?"

"Good," Blink answered, glad to have a set of eyes to aid his search. "Have you seen Mush around? I haven't spoken to her since Crutchy's…" Blink trailed off. He (like almost all of the O.L.S. student body) was very disturbed by anyone porously injuring Crutchy.

"No, haven't seen her," Race said in a somber tone. "I'll help you look for her."

"Thanks, to be honest I'm not even sure which part of the school I'm in right now."

"Better not tell Mush that, she'll follow you around until graduation to make sure she "fulfills" her "duties."

Blink laughed and followed Race down the hall.

"Don't suppose you have her class schedule?" Race asked as he looked through a crowd of faces in hopes of finding Mush's.

"Let's see, it's twelve forty-ish… that puts her in P.E."

"Er, I was joking. How do you know her schedule?"

"She told me it in case I ever needed to find her," Blink said with a slight blush. "But little good that does me without being able to find the gym."

"Don't worry about it," Race said, walking down B hall. "You'll figure it out."

"I'm not so sure about that," Blink said depressingly.

Race looked over at Blink who was, of course, staring off into space.

"Hey, it's not so-," Race was cut off by the loud laughing of Morris Delancey.

"Shut up you idiot, someone's going to hear you," hissed Weasel.

Race grabbed Blink by the back of his collar and pulled him around a corner, not wanting trouble with the cousins.

"I can't help is Weeze," Morris said, still chuckling. "The entire school is so depressed over one kid getting the crap beaten out of him. He's always in the hospital anyway."

"Yeah and if we don't seem just as torn up as everyone else the cops are going to get suspicious." Weasel said, looking around the hallway. "He almost _died_."

"So?" Morris asked flippantly. "He deserved it. I never liked that guy, he was way too happy."

"I know and I'm with you on that, but we still have to be careful. I've been in juvie before, I won't be getting off so easy if they find out this time."

"We have to call someone," Race whispered lowly.

"We can't," Blink whispered back.

"But they're the ones who sent Crutchy to the hospital!" He exclaimed quietly.

"They haven't said that they did it yet."

"So?"

"If they don't say it the cops may not listen to us."

"Did you hear something?" Weasel asked, turning in the direction of Race and Blink.

"We're going to die," Race croaked.

"You're driving yourself crazy," Morris said, pushing Weasel. "No one knows that we beat Crutchy up or that we stabbed him and no one's going to know."

"Would you just not say it," Weasel said, putting his hands over Morris' mouth and shaking his head. "If anyone hears you say that and tells the cops we're as good as dead."

"Ah who's going to hear? One of Spot Conlon's mystical "Birdies?""

Too bad for Morris the only "Birdies" they had to worry about were already running towards the gym.

* * *

Daisy sat nervously in her seat, as Sr. Lark called two minutes to her solo. It was only dress rehearsal, but still, quite nerve racking.

"Ready?" Jack asked, appearing once again from nowhere.

"Not at all," Daisy said, sounding sick to her stomach.

"You'll do fine," Jack said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No I won't."

"If you're so sure, faint."

"What?"

"Faint, it's the only way out."

Daisy stared at him for about twelve seconds and then started to laugh.

"Daisy, it's time dear," Sr. Lark called.

Daisy took a gulp of air and turn towards the stage.

"Good luck," Jack whispered.

* * *

As soon as Mush came out of P.E. she was practically tackled by Blink and Race.

"Hey, what's the rush?" She asked as the two tried to compose themselves.

"Morris and Weasel -gasp- they're the ones -gasp- they did it!" Blink and Race said as one.

"What? Guy speak one at a time."

"Weasel and Morris, they're the ones who almost killed Crutchy."

"What?"

"They're the-"

"I heard you," Mush said, very shaken. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent," Blink answered. "We heard them say it."

"We've got to tell the police!" Mush shouted.

"Tell them what?" Coach Kloppman asked, coming out of the gym.

"We think we've found out who put Crutchy in the hospital. Sir," Race added.

"Who?" Kloppman asked, serious as death.

"Morris and Weasel Delancey," Blink answered.

"Come on," Kloppman said, already walking towards Fredrick Mayors office. "They aren't going to get away with this."

* * *

"Now Trey," began officer Hamilton. "We need to know everything that happened."

"Race was-"

"Could you please call everyone by their real names?" Hamilton asked.

"Oh right, sorry. _Anthony_ was helping me find Erin, who was in the gym. So we went down B hall, it's the quickest way to the gym, that's when we heard Morris and William (Weasel) Delancey."

"Did they see you?" Hamilton asked.

"No, Anthony pulled me around the corner."

"Why?"

"We aren't all exactly on good terms."

"I see, continue please."

"Well we heard Morris talking about Martin's accident and William kept telling him to shut up, but he just said that it was funny that people were so upset and how he had never liked Martin. Then William started getting nervous and Morris told him that no one knew that they stabbed Martin and no one was going to find out. After that we ran to get help."

"Alright Trey, I'm going to go check on Anthony and then we'll get the both of you out of here."

"Well?" Officer Gonzalez asked as Hamilton came out.

"Their stories match, and the time line is straight, not to mention both William and Morris were missing from their classes at about that time."

"I'll go get a warrant."

* * *

(N): "Tada! Of course we all knew it would be the Delancey's but here you go, it's all official now. I'll update as soon as humanly possible, promise!"

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.

PS: Jodi, if you're reading: I WANT A NEW CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

(N): "Can't talk, must type!"

* * *

Jack smiled at Daisy as she came off the stage.

"You did amazing!" He said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Daisy said, still shaking. "But that was just dress rehearsal."

"Don't be so negative, if you could do it in front of the whole choir you can do it at the concert."

"If you say so," Daisy said, then cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear tha-"

She was cut off by Morris and Weasel Delancey running through the backstage entrance. They didn't have time to notice them though, because as soon as they came through the door they streaked out the emergency exit.

"Shouldn't that alarm be going off?" Jack asked, as the door shut.

"It should be," Daisy murmured, more focused on the fact that those two ran from school in such a fashion. "Why are they running?"

Daisy's question was answered by two N.Y.P.D. officers crashing through the same door the Delancey's had just come through.

"Have you-?"

"Through the Emergency Exit," Jack answered, pointing towards the door.

"Thanks," one said, already half way out the door.

"I wonder what that was about."

"I don't know," Jack said. "But whatever it is, it reeks of the Delancey Family Business."

The Delancey Family Business had always been crime. Not like the Mafia or anything, but whatever could make a quick buck with the least amount of risk.

"Agreed," Daisy said, now looking at the doors alarm system.

"Are you sure you should be messing with that?" Jack asked as the girl climbed to get a better look at it.

"Don't worry," Daisy said, pulling the cover off the device. "My father spent some time assembling things like this, I know them inside-out and upside-down. Just tell me if anyone's coming."

"Ok," Jack said, posting himself by the door.

"Well that's odd…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Someone rewired this, poorly I might add, so that it wouldn't go off." Daisy put the cover back on the alarm. "A secret passage in plain sight."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw the way Morris and Weasel just ran through that door with no concern of any sort of alarm. They knew it was safe, one of them had to have rewired it."

"You think Morris has the kind of brain power to rewire _anything_?"

"I see your point," Daisy mused. "Maybe Weasel?"

"I don't think so, neither one of them is very technical."

"Octavia?"

"I guess that's possible," Jack said, holding the door open for Daisy. "We'll go tell the Mayor (Mush's father/the principle) that the alarm is broken and see where things go from there."

* * *

Principle Mayor had only just heaved a large sigh when his secretary told him two students needed to see him on an urgent matter.

"Send them in Claudette," he said, sitting up straight.

"Hi Mayor," Jack said, smiling at his superior.

"Hello Jack, Daisy," he said, happy to see two of his daughter's friends. "What's the matter?"

"The emergency exit behind the stage is broken."

"Oh, well that's not too bad," he said back, relieved that it wasn't something worse.

"The problem is that we think someone broke it on purpose."

Mr. Fredrick looked from Jack to Daisy.

"He's telling the truth Mr. Fredrick," Daisy spoke up. "I looked at the wire box, someone tampered with it."

"And I suppose you have an idea of who did it."

"Well…" Daisy began. "We don't have any concrete proof, but we're pretty sure William and Morris Delancey had something to do with it."

"Of course," Fredrick said. "Who else would. I suppose it was their private emergency exit."

"That's what we're thinking," Jack said, nodding. "Hey, speaking of them making an exit, do you know why they were being chased by cops?"

"Chased? They weren't apprehended?"

"We don't know, we just saw them being chased."

"That's when we saw them run through the back door," Daisy added.

"Oh my… that's not good…"

"Why were they being chased?" Jack asked again.

"Erm, I don't know if I'm suppose to be spreading this around but, we have reason to believe they were the ones who jumped Martin in the locker room."

Jack and Daisy stood there, shocked. It made sense, out of everyone in O.L.S. Morris and Weasel were probably the only ones who disliked Crutchy to the extent of practically killing him. That along with their back round…

"I'll kill them," Jack said fiercely. Crutchy had always been like a brother to him, the whole incident cut him deep.

"We don't know it for sure Jack," Fredrick said calmly.

"They are the only ones who would," Jack was beyond reason now.

"Why don't you guys go back to class," Fredrick suggested, just before final bell rang. "Or home, which ever you prefer."

"Have a good day Mr. Fredrick," Daisy said, pulling Jack along.

"You too Daisy."

Mush sat on the front steps with Blink, waiting for his brother.

"Mush!" Daisy called, half running out of the building with Jack at her heels.

Mush waved her over.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Morris and Weasel-" Daisy began.

"I know," Mush said, in a rather depressed tone. "Blink and Racetrack were the ones who heard them talking about it. How did you know?"

"We saw them running from the bulls," Jack answered for Daisy.

"They got away," Race said, running up to the group. "They went out an emergency exit and got too far ahead of the cops."

"They could be anywhere by now," Jack groaned.

"We've gotta find them," Mush said determinedly.

"I'll tell the football team," Jack said, standing up. "That will give us a lot of eyes and ears."

"Does anyone know where the Delancey's live?" Blink asked. "That would at least give us a starting point."

"Near some old printing company," Daisy answered. "I'll find out from Sarah."

"I'll ask my uncle if he knows any Delancey hide-outs," Race offered. "He use to do "business" with Weasel's old man."

"Sounds like a plan," Blink said as his brother drove up. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

* * *

(N): "What'cha think? I'm pretty happy with it. Finally getting somewhere with the story! I know the chapters are getting a little short, but hey, would you rather they be long and you have to wait a million years to get them? By the way, do you guys want to see JxD first or BxM?"

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.


	8. Chapter 8

(N): "Hey hey J next chappie as promised."

* * *

Daisy walked through the crowded hall towards her algebra class.

"_Math made so much more sense when there were no letters involved,"_ she thought absentmindedly.

"DAISY!" Someone suddenly screeched.

"Yes Sarah," Daisy said with a sigh.

"What's this I hear about you hanging out with Jack?"

"I've been hanging out with Jack for years, Sarah," Daisy answered, though she herself had noticed some changes in their relationship as of late.

"You _know _we are almost dating," Sarah said, as though it were obvious.

"Uh-huh," Daisy said, not feeling like disillusioning her cousin so early in the day.

"Just don't mess things up ok?"

"Whatever you say Sarah," Daisy said turning away.

"Man your cousin's off her rocker," Racetrack said, coming from the direction Sarah had just left in.

"You're telling me," Daisy said, shaking her head.

"Not just about the Jack thing, she's nuts for hanging out with the Delanceys," Race said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Last night I did some checking up on them. Look at this, it's a list of charges the Delanceys have."

"Whoa," Daisy said, looking at the paper. "This is insane, grand theft auto, larceny, braking-and-entering, dog fights, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, indecent exposure, that one's probably Octavia."

"The list goes on," Race said, taking back the paper.

"How come they've never been sent to jail before?"

"Weasel and Morris have both been to juvie, for the assault charges and the dog fighting, but usually they manage to get off with just some parole."

"They almost murdered Crutchy, there's no way they're getting away with parole this time."

"Who has parole?" Octavia Delancey asked, coming up from behind Daisy.

Daisy was startled and couldn't get her mouth to work, luckily that had never been a problem for Race.

"Paris Hilton, Daisy thinks they're finally going to teach her a lesson but I think she's just going to get parole again."

"Hmm," Octavia still looked suspicious, but she had classes to skip so she didn't have time to sit around questioning the smart girl and the gambler.

"Thank you Racetrack Higgins," Daisy said relieved, once Octavia was out of sight.

"Not a problem, beside, I want to prove them guilty just as much as you do."

"Have you visited Crutchy yet?" Daisy asked as they neared her class.

"Went to see him yesterday, he seems to be doing ok. He misses everyone though; you should go see him today."

"I think I will," Daisy said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey Jack," Skittery said, sitting down. "Any news on the Delanceys?"

"Nothing yet," Jack said back, quietly. "Race did some checking on them yesterday. A lot of charges but not a lot of jail time."

"Well they won't be getting away with anything this time."

"You got that right," Jack said, determined as ever.

"Have you been to see him lately?"

"Uh, not since last week, is he doing ok?"

"Yeah, he misses everyone though; you should go see him today."

"Ok, you want to come?"

"No, I saw him with Specs and Dutchy yesterday."

"Ok, I'll find someone else to go."

"Kay, see you later."

* * *

Mush sat with Blink at the lunch table, both of them silently brainstorming. There they sat, eating, thinking, eating, thinking, eating, thinking, eating, thinking, ea-

"We need to go to that Christmas concert."

"What?" Mush said, looking up to Blink.

"You and me," Blink said. "We need to get tickets for the Christmas concert Daisy's going to be singing in."

"Um…Ok," Mush said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"We should get some soon if we want good seats; it's only a couple days away."

"My dad's the principle, I'm pretty sure I can swing us some good seats."

"Hey yeah, that's convenient," Blink said, just remembering that fact.

Mush laughed.

"We should go out to eat before," Blink said.

Mush stopped laughing.

"Are you asking me out to dinner?"

"Yes," Blink said, completely calm, on the outside at least.

"Why?"

"I thought I might be hungry that day."

"Uh…"

"I understand if you don't want to," Blink said quietly.

Mush remained silent for a minute.

"Heya guys," Jack said walking up to the two. "Either of you want to go see Crutchy today?"

"I can't," Mush said, now smiling. "I've gotta go find a dress to wear on my date."

Blink just smiled.

"Ok," Jack said, feeling like a third wheel, and an out-of-the-loop one at that. "I'll be on my way then."

"Ask Daisy," Mush suggested as Jack walked away.

"Good idea," Jack called back.

* * *

Morris Delancey sat on a dirty motel room sofa, eating leftovers while Weasel seethed and Octavia looked at the two in disgust.

"Who could have seen us?" He ranted, taking a drag from his cigarette. "No one was there, everyone was at the game."

"Maybe someone just guessed," Morris said with his mouth full.

"The cops wouldn't have come if someone just guessed," Weasel said, hitting his cousin. "There's no way that cripple saw us, I made sure."

"Eh, what's the big deal?" Morris said flippantly. "Uncle Marco will just get us bail again."

"Why don't you get it you moron," Weasel yelled. "That stupid Martin kid almost _died_! If we get caught we are going to jail, I told you that in…the…hallway… YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"What?" Morris said, now defending himself from his apparently homicidal cousin.

"You! You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you? Someone must have overheard us in the hallway! I'm going to kill them and then I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey! It's not all my fault," Morris said, pushing Weasel. "You're the one who had the brilliant idea of going through the emergency exit."

"What's wrong with the emergency exit?" Weasel said, pausing for a moment.

"Daisy Jacobs and Jack Kelly were standing back there, didn't you see them?"

Weasel just stood there, wheels turning in his mind.

"Come to think of it, Daisy was talking about someone not getting away with parole today," Octavia, speaking for the first time since she told them that she got bored and decided to skip after lunch. "Do you think they might have been talking about you?"

"They were the ones who found the wimp…" Weasel muttered. "Maybe they saw us run…"

"Should we go find them?" Morris asked.

"Yeah… They must know something," Weasel said, walking towards the door.

"Alright," Morris said, jumping up. He had been getting bored in the little room.

* * *

"Hey Daisy," Jack said, walking up to her locker.

"Hey Jack," Daisy said, smiling in spite of herself.

"You want to go see Crutchy this afternoon?"

"Sure, I was planning on going anyways."

"Great," Jack said smiling. "Hey guess what."

"Mush and Blink are going on a date."

"Man, Mush is right, you do know everything."

Daisy just smirked.

"I'll meet you at the front door at three twenty," Jack said.

"See you then."

Daisy looked at her watch, ten minutes till she had to meet Jack.

"Daisy!" Mush called, running up behind her best friend.

"Mush!" Daisy said, hugging her friend.

"I assume this means you know about-"

"You and Blink," Daisy said, grinning. "What are you guys going to be doing?"

"Just dinner and then we're going to see the Christmas concert."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I have no idea; you know I'm awful at the whole clothes thing. You want to come over and help me find something?"

"I can't today; I'm going to see Crutchy with Jack."

"Oh! With Jack," Mush said, grinning as she drew out Jack's name.

"Shut up," Daisy said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, ok," Mush said, laughing. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan," Daisy said, smiling. "I've gotta go."

"Ok, say hi to Jack for me," Mush said.

"Oi."

* * *

Jack and Daisy walked casually towards the hospital, talking about school and the Christmas concert and the like.

"Sr. Madeline says that your solo is going to be the highlight of the whole show," Jack said, grinning.

"I wish I had her confidence," Daisy said, grimacing. She then stopped short and turned around. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Jack said, looking around. "Come on, we're almost to the hospital."

"Ok," Daisy said, turning back to Jack. But it wasn't just Jack; it was Weasel holding a handkerchief over a half conscious Jack's mouth and nose. Daisy tried to scream but found that someone was holding something over her mouth and nose too. She wriggled for a moment but it was pointless. Everything went black.

* * *

(N): "Yay for kidnapping! I know I'm taking forever, please forgive me :'( pretty please review and I'll try to update faster."

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.


	9. Chapter 9

(N): "I'm soooo excited! We're almost done this story, can you believe it? It feels like I just started it yester day *tear tear* lol. To those of you who are wondering about my state of groundation (i.e. Awkward Quail), I am in fact grounded from the _Internet_. I can write stuff on documents, I just can't get on Fanfic to upload them. Thankfully Katrinka is helping me out by being my am'bastard (haha) to the web. Say it with me now, THANK YOU 'TRINKA! Ok, enough of that, on with the story!"

* * *

Mush stood in front of her closet, hoping her intense gaze would somehow force the perfect outfit to appear. But, alas, it did not.

"Mush," her father called up the stairs.

"Yes," Mush called back, not looking away from her closet.

"Mrs. Jacobs is on the phone."

"Coming," Mush ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone from the Mayor. "Hello?"

"Hello Erin," Mrs. Jacobs said in a worried voice. "I don't suppose Daisy is over there?"

"No, she went to the hospital to visit Crutchy with Jack."

"Yes, she called and told me that, but it's long past visiting hours and she still isn't back."

"Did you call her?" Mush asked, getting concerned.

"Yes, but her phone was turned off. I figured that its batteries must have died so I called Martin, just in case she was somehow still there, but when I got hold of him he said Daisy hadn't been in all day and neither had Jack. I'm getting quite nervous."

"Don't worry Mrs. Jacobs," Mush said, already pulling on her heavy winter coat. "I'll call everyone, we'll find her, I swear."

"Oh thank you dear," Mrs. Jacobs said, her voice relieved. "I would go out and look myself but Les is sick and…"

"I understand, I've gotta go. Don't worry; I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

Daisy groaned and rolled over, or tried to. Rolling over isn't easy when you're bound and gagged. Her face was covered too, some sort of sack.

"I think she's waking up," a familiar voice, Octavia.

"Check," Morris said with his mouth full.

"No!" Weasel, hitting someone. "You can't let her see you."

"She can hear us," Octavia pointed out.

"Then shut up," Weasel said, irritably.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm leaving." With that Octavia walked out the door and clicked it shut behind herself.

"Maybe we should lock her in the closet with the Cowboy," Morris suggested.

"No, I don't want all our chickens in the same basket."

"Well, we have to do _something_ with her."

"I vote let her go," Daisy said from underneath the sack.

"You can't vote! You're not in the club," Morris said, sounding very much like an eight year old.

"Shut up," Weasel said, smacking Daisy. "You're going to tell us what you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daisy said, primly. Or as primly as you can say anything with a bag on your head.

"Yes you do," Weasel said, walking in circles around Daisy's body. "You always know everything. Every time there's been a fight, a scandal or a catastrophe, you always know first. You knew what happened to that gimp first." Weasel let that one hang in the air for a little bit. "It'd be a shame if anything like that happened to any of your other friends. Heavens, some of them could die. And God forbid it happened to that sweat little brother of yours. Where does he go to school again?"

Daisy was completely still. For the first time she was grateful to have the dirty sack on her head, it meant they couldn't see the look of sheer terror pass over her face.

"I know!" Morris said proudly. "Sarah told me once."

"Really?" Weasel said enthusiastically. "Maybe we'll pay the little bugger a visit… Unless… unless, we had a reason to visit someone else. Tell me Daisy, do you know anyone who we should visit? Anyone who knows something about me and Morris here? Maybe something they shouldn't know, hmm?"

"_Oh, God, please help me," _Daisy felt the tears welling up in her eyes. _"How am I suppose to make this choice? If I tell them what Race and Blink saw, they'll kill them, I know they will. But if I don't… Oh, please, keep Les safe!"_

"I… I… I don't know," Daisy said finally. "I don't know anything."

"LIAR!" Weasel shouted, smacking Daisy once more. "I know you know who saw us! Tell me or so help me God, I will kill everyone you have ever known!"

"I don't know!" Daisy yelled back, using her emotions to fuel herself.

Weasel took a deep breath and began to pace again. He paced for about five minutes before halting and turning around to face Daisy.

"You know what I heard a few weeks ago," he said with a twisted smirk. "I heard that Jack Kelly, the pride and joy of the O.L.S. Saints, had the hots for you."

Daisy swallowed back her fear; she knew where this was going.

"I bet you he'd tell us anything to save his beloved Daisy from any pain or emotional damage. Absolutely _anything._"

"He won't tell," Daisy said, trying not to cry. "He won't."

"You don't think so? Oh well, we can have fun trying, can't we?" Weasel chuckled at this while Daisy tried to figure out why she hadn't seen this earlier. She had never liked Weasel, no one did, but she had never realized exactly how completely _evil_ he was. "Go get the Cowboy, Morris."

* * *

Mush looked down yet another street, she and Blink had been looking for over forty minutes for the missing Jack and Daisy. They, along with the entire O.L.S. football team, had spread out from Queens to the Bronx back to Manhattan, searching to no avail.

"Anything?" Racetrack asked over Mush's cell.

"Nothing," Mush replied into the speaker. They had checked all the possible places, the school, Jack's house, the football field, the concert hall, they just weren't anywhere. Now she and Blink were looking through a strip mall where one of Jack's favorite restaurants was located.

"I'll call you if I get any leads down at Sheepshead."

"Ok, talk to you later Race."

"Hey Mush," Blink said as she hung up.

"Yeah?" She said, passing a store filled with gaudy looking clothing.

"Could this be my fault? Since me and Racetrack heard the Delanceys and we weren't strong enough to grab them ourselves. If we had just grabbed them when we had the chance Jack and Daisy would be here now. If I could see I could've caught them…"

"That sounds like anti-Blink speaking," Mush murmured.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. To answer your question, no, there is no way that any of this is your fault. You and Race heard those two admit to a horrendous crime and now we have to catch them and save Jack and Daisy. There's no time to think about whose why's and what if's. We need to pull together."

"Thanks Mush," Blink said quietly. "You're much stronger than people give you credit for."

"Not always," Mush said, shamefully. "Actually, I'm acting quite out of character at the moment, usually I'm a complete mess in these kind of situations."

"But you knew that you needed to be strong," Blink said firmly. "And you chose to be strong. That is something that most people are afraid to- Did you just hear that?"

"What?" Mush said looking around.

"Someone was following us," Blink said, listening hard.

Mush looked around but couldn't see anyone with the exception of a man sweeping off the side walk in front of his shop and a couple of teenaged girls retreating to the parking lot.

"I don't see anyone suspicious," Mush said, looking had at the man sweeping to make sure she hadn't seen him before. She hadn't.

"Come on," Blink said, taking hold of Mush's hand. "Let's go look somewhere else. I don't like this place."

* * *

Jack's eyes hurt as someone opened the closet door and let the light in.

"Morris?" He croaked as he strained to recognize the face through the flash of blindness.

"We're going to fix your girl, Jacky," Morris said, dragging Jack by his hair to the main living area. "Fix her so she can't walk."

Jack saw Daisy's body tied up on the ground with a sack over her head.

"Daisy!" He called, praying that she was alright.

"Don't worry about me Jack," Daisy called from within the hood. "Just don't tell them anything. No matter what, don't tell-!"

"Shut up!" Weasel yelled, punching Daisy so hard that her head banged into the wall.

"Stop!" Jack yelled.

"Tell us who knows," Weasel said.

"…" Jack looked from Weasel to Daisy knotted form. "I don't know."

"What kind of code do you people live by?" Weasel yelled to no one in particular. "Last chance quarter back, tell us or your girl gets it."

Jack grinded his teeth but said nothing.

"Have it your way then," Weasel began to stalk up to Daisy's body. Daisy sensed him coming and braced herself. "Have you ever had your arm broken, Ms. Daisy?" Weasel asked, picking up her left arm.

"Morris! Weasel!" Octavia yelled, bursting into the hotel room along with Sarah Jacobs. "We know who heard you!"

"What?" Weasel said, dropping Daisy's arm. "How?"

"We heard Mush Mayor and Blink Parker talking about it outside our favorite store; you know the one in the strip ma-"

"Get to the point!" Weasel said, not wanting to hear of yet another shopping experience. "Who heard us?"

"Blink Parker and Racetrack Higgins," Sarah answered, looking down at Daisy's hooded form with a victorious smile on her face. "We heard the whole thing."

"Looks like we didn't need you after all Daisy," Weasel said, looking back down to the girl. "Shame too, now your arms broken for nothing." With that Weasel snapped Daisy arm at the elbow, winning a scream of anguish.

"Take her and lover boy here back to the closet," Weasel said, kicking Daisy in the ribs for good measure. "We'll take care of them later. First we have to find those finks, Octavia, find out where their houses are, we'll wait till they get home and then we'll grab 'em."

Jack was thrown into the closet from whence he came and then Daisy was thrown in after him.

"Daisy," Jack said, trying to help her with his hands behind his back. "Daisy, I'm so sorry. You said you heard something then, he was just there. I tried to fight, but I passed out. When I woke up I tried to get out but I couldn't. I just couldn't. And now your arm's broken because I didn't tell them… I'm so sorry. I tried to save you," Jack said this last part painfully quietly.

"Jack," Daisy said, trying her best to not sound like she was in a fantastic amount of pain. "It's not your fault."

"It is, if I had been paying attention and heard them coming I could've-"

"No, Jack. No could'ves or should'ves. We can't change what happen, but we can control what will happen. We have to get out and warn Blink and Race and the others."

"You know," Jack said, quietly. "That would have been a lot more inspiring without the bag on your head."

"Nice to see you've pulled yourself together, Kelly," Daisy said, knowing that if Jack was joking, he was alright. "Now help me get this darn thing off my head."

Through combined efforts, Jack and Daisy managed to get the hood off and began to work Jack's restraints. Then they heard the front door open.

"Found it," Octavia said from outside the closet. "Isn't it too cute?"

"Totally," Sarah said. "You have to let me borrow it."

"Of course," Octavia said, walking back to the door. "So what do you think of the Cowboy and your cousin?"

"I say thank God. He's been crushing on me for like forever. It's about time he figured out that he was aiming too high. He and Daisy are a much better match, both losers."

With that the two cackled evilly and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Good God," Daisy said, chuckling. "She really is delusional."

"She's right though," Jack said quietly to Daisy. "About us matching each other well, I always thought so anyway. She's also right about me aiming too high, I've proven that today. I'm in no way good enough for you."

Daisy leaned over to Jack and nudged him with her forehead.

"If I ever hear you insult my hero like that again, I'll soak you."

Jack looked at her, shocked to hear her speak so warmly of him. The look on her face told him everything he needed to know. She loved him, as impossible as it seemed, she loved him.

"Hero, huh?" Jack said, grinning. "Does the hero get the princess in the end of this story?"

"Not if the hero and the princess remain locked in a hotel closet," Daisy said dryly.

"Right, of course. Help me get my hands untied."

With some twisting and some biting, Jack and Daisy managed to free Jack's hands, he then untied his ankles.

"Is anyone left out there?" Jack asked Daisy.

"I'm pretty sure Morris left with Weasel and Octavia and Sarah went off together."

"Ok," with that Jack hit the door full-force, breaking it. "Let's go, fair maiden."

"I think you're carrying the hero thing a little far," Daisy said, standing up with a grin.

"You thing so?"

"Come on, let's search for our phones."

"I found them," Jack said, looking down at a pile of plastic and circuits. "Does the hotel phone work?"

"No, and I don't think this is a real hotel, at least, not anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"All that screaming and no one came, not to mention they had to have dragged us through the lobby to get us up here and that would have caused a scene."

"Jeez you're right, this place must be abandoned."

"We'd better get out, they could be back whenever."

* * *

Mush sat alone in her room, trying to hold it together. It was almost twelve p.m. and most of the parents wanted their children home, so Race and Blink, along with everyone else, where all forced to go home.

"I'll keep an eye out for them on the way back to Brooklyn," Spot had told her as he boarded a bus for the other side of town.

This promise made her feel a little better, but not really. There were some things that not even Spot Conlon could fix.

"The only thing we can do now is pray," Fr. Henry told the children. He too was deeply worried.

"_Let them be alright"_ Mush thought, folding her hands. _"Please."_

* * *

Jack stay protectively Close to Daisy as they walked down the streets of… where ever they were.

"We've got to be somewhere," Daisy muttered, looking for a bus stop.

"Let's see, we're near water, we must be with all these seagulls," Jack said, looking up at the dark sky. "And it's mostly shipping houses…"

Jack's train of thought was distracted by a faint whistling that was growing closer.

"Daisy stay behind me," Jack said, not planning on letting anyone else hurt Daisy that night, or ever again really.

"Hey, I'm not three."

"Yeah, but you're injured," Jack said back.

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"I could do without the sarcasm, missy."

"'Ey," came a sudden shout. "Jack! Daisy!"

Out of the dark Spot Conlon ran over to his formerly missing friends.

"God in Heaven, where have you been?" Spot said, embracing Daisy and smacking Jack on the back.

"Locked in an abandoned hotel," Jack answered. "But that's not important right now. Do you have a phone?"

* * *

Mush woke up at ten past twelve to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said, yawning.

"I found them," Spot said through the phone.

"Thank God! Where are they? Are they ok? Is Daisy with you?"

"That's not important right now, where are Blink and Race?"

"Race was helping Blink get home, why?"

"Blast! Call the police, call someone, Weasel and Morris are going to kill them."

* * *

Race drove in silence to Blink's house, focusing on the road ahead.

"I feel so guilty," Blink muttered.

"It's not our fault," Race said, still looking ahead. "Daisy would be furious if she thought you were beating yourself up about this. She would say it's a waste of energy."

"You think so?" Blink asked as they turned on to his street.

"Believe me, that's exactly what she would say," Race said, stopping in front of Blink's house.

"Thanks man," Blink said, unbuckling.

"No problem," Race said, punching Blink in the shoulder.

"Get out of the car," a cold voice said suddenly.

Both boys froze.

"Get out of the car," Weasel repeated.

Race unbuckled and got out of his seat as did Blink. Then an awful sound came. The sound of a gun being cocked.

"You two just couldn't mind your own business, could you?" Weasel said, pointing the gun at Race. "But you're going to pay for it now."

"Wheeze, I'm not so sure about this," Morris said, looking around squeamishly. "I mean before it was just a game, but now… where did you ever get that gun from?"

"That doesn't matter," Weasel hissed. "You're in this now, if I go down you're coming with me."

"But…but-"

"Stop stuttering you moron and help me get these two far enough from the house."

Morris stood still, unsure of what to do. He either had to help kill two of his own classmates or probably be killed himself by his own cousin. How does a person make a choice like that?

Lucky for Morris he never had to choose.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR," said a monotone voice over a loud speaker. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

"DON'T SHOOT!" Morris screamed, throwing his hands up. "WE GIVE UP!"

"You traitor," Weasel sneered, but he too put his hands up, releasing Race and his gun.

"BLINK!" Mush called from within one of the dozens of cop cars that had appeared in the matter of seconds.

"Mush!" Blink called back, sounding relived.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Parker asked frantically, running out of the house in her fluffy pink bath robe, followed by Mr. Parker. "Oh my gosh, Trey are you alright?"

"I'm fine, mom," Trey said, hugging his mother, who seemed to need more support than he did at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Mush asked, touching Blink's shoulder.

"I'm sure, who got the police?"

"About five minutes ago I got a call from Spot saying that he had found Jack and Daisy, I don't know where or how so don't ask. Either way, Jack told him that Morris and Weasel were looking for you so we figured they were probably staking out either yours or Race's house so we called the police and here we are."

"How did Jack and Daisy know Morris and Weasel were coming for us?" Race asked, still shaking slightly from the shock of having a gun pulled on him.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think Weasel and Morris kidnapped them."

"Oh my word," Mrs. Parked gasped. "Are they ok?"

"Daisy has a broken arm, but besides that and the emotional trauma, they're both ok." Mush said, doing her best to explain a situation that she herself didn't have a very firm grasp on. "I spoke to Daisy on the ride over here, she said she was ok."

"Guess she won't be singing in the concert tomorrow," Race said, offhandedly.

"No, she'll be there," Mush said.

"Why? She hates performing, even without being kidnapped and assaulted two days before hand."

"She's just ready now," Mush said with a shrug. She and Daisy had been best friends forever, almost sisters. Sometimes they just knew.

* * *

(N): "And the moral of this chapter is: No matter how big the problem appears to be, Spot Conlon _always _makes it better. Haha. Almost at the end folks, just one more chapter! I'll update as soon as possible. Love."

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.


	10. Chapter 10

(N): "This is it, my dear friends. The final chapter. I'm getting a little misty over here :'( Haha. Hrm, funny how little there is to say at the end, isn't it? Well here you go, my fond farewell to this story."

* * *

The audience hushed as a girl walked on to the large stage. Her face was bruised and her left arm was in a cast, but Daisy looked beautiful. She stood in front of the slightly too tall microphone, facing the crowd unafraid, then, taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

"_Silent night, Holy night, All is calm, All is bright."_

"She's amazing," Blink whispered quietly to his date and best friend.

"I know," Mush said back, tearing up a little.

"'_Round young virgin, Mother and child."_

"Who knew the Walking Mouth could sing?" Spot Conlon asked in another corner of that same theater.

"Of course she can," said Crutchy, who had been released from the hospital that day. "She's my little sister, there's nothing she can't do."

"_Holy infant, So tender and mild."_

"I was right, you know," Race said to Michael Skitts, who was sitting next to him.

"About what?" Skittery asked.

"Jack won her through a spontaneous show of emotion, not through thinking up some ridiculous plan to "woo" her."

"How do you know?" Skittery asked, not wanting to lose the argument.

"They were being held captive in a motel closet," Race said, dryly. "It doesn't get a whole lot more spontaneous than that."

"Fine," Skittery said with an exasperated sigh. "You win, I bow to your superior relationship advice."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Race said, smiling smugly.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

Daisy looked out into the crowd as she held that note. In it she saw people she didn't really know well, people she really didn't like and some people whom she had never seen before and would probably never see again. But she also saw the people that she loved. Her parents, her brother, Crutchy, Mush, Race. They were there and they were the ones that mattered. She was singing to them.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

Daisy bowed and smiled widely as the crowded theater erupted in applause. She then hurried timidly back stage where everyone was getting ready for the final song, well, everyone but Jack. He was waiting for her right near the entrance where he engulfed her in a hug so tight that it would have hurt if her adrenalin wasn't so high.

"I've never heard something so beautiful in all my life," Jack said, still hugging her.

"I'm so happy that I did it," Daisy said, hugging him back as best she could with the cast on.

"You should be proud," Jack said, releasing her from his tight grip.

"I'm sure you have enough pride for the both of us," Daisy said, grinning.

"Let go, children," Sr. Larkson said, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. "Get on stage. It's time!"

Daisy walked on to the stage with the rest of the sopranos and, looking out into the crowd once more, could barely contain a yelp of excitement when she saw Blink kissing Mush shyly.

And this is how, in the end, Erin "Mush" Mayor and Trey "Blink" Parker became inseparable through all of the rest of High School and college and, eventually, got married. Daisy was the Maid of Honor and Racetrack the Best Man.

A year after Daisy and Jack followed suit, getting married in the Our Lady of Sorrows Chapel, with Mush as the Maid of Honor and Les the Best Man.

Weasel and Morris were charged with assault, two counts of attempted murder and two counts of abduction. They were found guilty of all charges and given thirty years (A/N: that may be a bit much, but I'm quite mad at those two right now, so screw 'em).

Octavia and Sarah were charged as accessories to a kidnapping and were found guilty. They were sentenced to five years in prison. Sarah Jacobs was maliciously murdered in prison.

And so went the story in my strange, twisted, AU Newsies world.

* * *

(N): "That's it, my dearest friends. I really love this story and I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank you all for putting up with my late updates and thanks to all those who've reviewed, especially: Awkward Quail, Blinksgoil92 and Jane Firefly Kaulitz, your input was awesome and I loved getting to hear what you had to say about my story. Once more, I hope you enjoyed the story because I know I did."

Lima Oscar Victor Echo, Nori.


End file.
